


You Reek of Vinegar

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo's Memory Problems, Tommyinnit tries to Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Ranboo—after getting drenched in vinegar way too many times—kinda just sits out of the common room, waiting for someone to let him in.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 374





	You Reek of Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by smallzita. 
> 
> i don't think I'm very good when it comes to writing things like this, but I wanted to try it because I really liked this idea, so here ya go. I hope you like it!
> 
> This is part of a Series. All Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels for those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)

Ranboo sighs as vinegar dripped down his black and white hair. That was his sixth attempt of trying to get into the Hufflepuff common room. For some reason, he couldn't get the password right. He doesn't know why. Is he out of beat? Is he tapping the wrong barrel? He asks this, though, it's probably just his poor memory. He would have written how the beat goes in his book but he's too scared that he'd leave it somewhere and someone would find it and use it to get into the common room.

Ranboo raised his wand and performed the Hot Air Charm on himself. His robes were still a bit damp, and he still smells like vinegar, but at least he wasn't soaking anymore. He let out another sigh and sat down on the floor, near the barrels, but on an area that didn't get hit by the vinegar. He _could_ go into the kitchens—the painting was literally just across where he was, but he couldn't miss the chance of getting inside, if for some reason another Hufflepuff was still out at this hour.

By that, he means it was quite late, nearly pass curfew, so no one was really outside at this time. Ranboo tried calling for help from the people inside, but they probably couldn't hear him. _Why did I have to be so forgetful._ He thought as he pull his legs to his chest. He began levitating a small rock—playing around with it for a bit—with his eyebrows furrowed, and lips pulled down into a frown as he waited for some sort of miracle to let him inside.

_Five more minutes before curfew._ Ranboo though. _Maybe I should go find a Professor._

Turns out that would be unnecessary. 

Ranboo looked up from the floor that he was staring at when he heard hurried footsteps echo through the empty halls of the basement. He turned his head just in time for a familiar blond boy to take a left towards the entrance of the common room.

"Ranboo?" Tommy asked in between breathes, as his expression changed from being frantic to a confused one. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he approached the older boy, before scrunching up his nose. "You reek of vinegar," he commented. 

Ranboo let out a humorless laugh—which was really just him huffing out an air of disappointment. "I forgot the how the password goes again," he said. 

Tommy let out a laugh, "At this point, I'd believe it if you'd told me you got hit by a Memory Charm or some shit," he said.

"So what if I did?" Ranboo asked, in a dangerously low tone that took Tommy by surprise.

The blond observed Ranboo as he buried his head in his arms. "So what if I did?" the other repeated, this time his voice cracking slightly as a sob tried to escape his lips. Tommy shifted awkwardly where he stood. He never was one to comfort people when they get emotional, but if the situation calls for it, he knows he should at least try.

Tommy walked closer to Ranboo—avoiding the puddles of vinegar on the floor—and took a seat beside him. "Hey, that's why we're here right?" Tommy started with a small smile. "There wil be times that someone'll eventually get fucked over by magic, but we're here to help you, ya know."

Ranboo let out a sigh, "I know," he said. "It's just really _really_ frustrating sometimes. Having memory problems just makes me feel somewhat helpless at times. You know, like right now. Can't even remember a simple beat that we've been tapping onto the barrels for four years now." 

"'ey, to be fair, I've seen older students fuck up the password too," Tommy started. "And they don't have that wanky magic shit messing with their 'eads." He looked at the taller boy, "Look, the important thing is that you're trying," Tommy said. "You carry that little journal of yours, you write down things so you wouldn't forget."

" There's also that time during your first Quidditch Match," Tommy added. "You remembered every advice we gave you during practice—"

"We lost that game though," Ranboo said.

"You still did great as a Keeper," Tommy said before humming. "What else...you know your spells very well—hell you manage to get higher scores than me on exams. I doubt your memory is _that_ bad if you can best big man Tommy," he said.

The last bit made Ranboo chuckle. "You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah man, I kno—we _all_ know so," Tommy said. 

Ranboo let out a sigh, leaning his head back, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Tommy said awkwardly. "How'd that happen anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's stupid actually," Ranboo let out an awkward laugh. "My parents told me that I got hit by a Memory Charm when I was a kid by that weird uncle that you don't invite to parties, but shows up anyway."

"Well, now you know why you should never trust men," Tommy said. "Men are the worst, unless they're me."

"Yes, yes, because you're so great," Ranboo continued as he shook his head with a smile.

"That's right, bitch!" Tommy exclaimed before hopping up to his feet. "You feel like going in now?" He asked Ranboo.

"'course I do," Ranboo said in an 'are you seriously asking me this' tone.

"'ey, don't give me that tone," Tommy taunted as he tapped the barrels. Ranboo watched closely, before smacking himself on the forehead, startling Tommy slightly. "What the hell man?"

"I kept missing that one barrel at the bottom!" Ranboo exclaimed. 

Tommy laughed at this, "Yeah, that's a tricky one. Probably the only reason why even with people from the other houses are watching us tap away, they still can't get it right," he said. "Fuckin' creeps," he added.

Tommy went through the passage, and looked back to see Ranboo still glaring at that one barrel. "Oi, you coming? I assure you there's no other Hufflepuffs out there to let you in."

"Yeah," Ranboo said going through the passage himself. "Why _were_ you out this late anyway?" He asked as he and Tommy headed to their dorms.

"I was playing with Clementine," Tommy said. 

"Who's Clementine?" Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, she's my pet Hippogriff," Tommy said, nonchalantly. 

"That's nic—pet what now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Ranboo and Tommy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support you guys are giving this Series! I really enjoy writing it and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it.
> 
> Want to know what that Ranboo Keeper practice was? Read Ranboo's Debut.
> 
> Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
